prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonjay Dutt
| birth_place = Washington, District Of Columbia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Bombay, India Bollywood, India | trainer = KYDA Wrestling School Larry Sharpe | debut = September 2000 | retired = }} Retesh Bhalla (April 7, 1982) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Sonjay Dutt. He most recently signed with Impact Wrestling. His ring name is modeled after that of famous Bollywood actor Sanjay Dutt. Professional wrestling career Dutt's parents moved to the United States from India before he was born, though most of his extended family still lives in New Delhi. He is a Hindu of Punjabi origin. Dutt graduated from the KYDA Pro Wrestling training school in northern Virginia. He later worked for KYDA Pro wrestling for the first two years of his professional career. Major League Wrestling (2003–2004) Dutt got his first break wrestling in Major League Wrestling in 2003 where he debuted the Dragon Rana on Jimmy Yang at the promotion's August 3 event, Summer Apocalypse. Dutt would go on to win an international tournament, hosted by MLW in September 2003 to win the company's Junior Heavyweight Championship, defeating Tony Mamaluke, Eddie Colón, and Christopher Daniels. In an early 2004 MLW Junior Heavyweight Title match Dutt pinned Jack Evans to retain the title at MLW Reloaded. Independent circuit (2006–2008) Since then, he has worked for independent promotions such as Ring of Honor, UWA, Combat Zone Wrestling, MXW Pro Wrestling, VCW and NWA Virginia and has toured Japan with Pro Wrestling Zero1. He also has wrestled for HUSTLE in Japan as a member of the stable Takada Monster Army under the ring name "Monster J". On July 28, 2006, Dutt lost to Último Dragón in UWA. In November 2006, Sonjay returned to UWA and won the 2006 Grand Prix Tournament Championship. On May 9, 2008, Dutt was announced as the eighth and final participant in the Chikara 2008 Rey de Voladores tournament, having previously competed in the 2007 King of Trios alongside The Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin) as Team TNA. On June 21, 2008, he appeared at a Combat Zone Wrestling show, where he was defeated by Pinkie Sanchez. He appeared on the July 12, 2008 show to team with Chuck Taylor in a losing effort against Pinkie Sanchez and Ruckus. On September 19, 2008, he teamed up with Shelley and Sabin to challenge Último Guerrero, Atlantis, and Negro Casas for the CMLL World Trios Championship at the company's 75th Anniversary Show, but were unable to defeat the reigning champions. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004–2009) 2004–2007 Dutt began working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) on a regular basis in 2004, and participated in the America's X-Cup as a part of Team USA along with Jerry Lynn, Chris Sabin, and Elix Skipper against Team AAA (Héctor Garza, Mr. Águila, Juventud Guerrera, and Abismo Negro). After several months, Dutt became the onscreen protégé of Sabu, with Raven using him to vicariously assault Sabu. In addition, Dutt acted as a mouthpiece for the perpetually mute Sabu. This angle was postponed and then dropped after Sabu was sidelined with various health problems, and in the interim Dutt made appearances with World Wrestling Entertainment, provoking rumors of an imminent contract offer. Dutt's presence in TNA was reduced in late-2004 and early-2005 during the tenure of Dusty Rhodes as booker, but his role within the promotion was once again expanded after Rhodes resigned. Dutt won a four-way X Division match at No Surrender on July 17, 2005, to qualify for the 2005 Super X Cup. He lost to Samoa Joe, however, in the first round of the tournament. In September 2005, Dutt, Shark Boy, and Simon Diamond spent two weeks in India, where they visited several cities, promoting the debut of Impact! on ESPN Star Sports. On September 28 in Bhopal, a riot broke out when 1000 fans were excluded from an event after attendance exceeded expectations. None of the three TNA wrestlers were injured. At Bound for Glory on October 23, Dutt defeated Austin Aries, Roderick Strong, and Alex Shelley in a four way X Division match on the pre-show. In 2006, Dutt earned a spot on Team USA in the 2006 World X Cup. Throughout late 2006 and early 2007, Dutt was involved in the Paparazzi Championship Series, led by Kevin Nash, who insinuated throughout the PCS Challenge that Dutt was taking steroids, as a running joke, which would usually lead to the hotheaded Dutt comically losing his temper. Although he did not win the series, it put him over with the fans. After PCS ended, Nash took Dutt and his new found tag team partner Jay Lethal under his wing and promised to give them an extreme makeover. After Lethal got a new character mimicking the "Macho Man" Randy Savage, Kevin Nash attempted to get Sonjay a new character as well. All of these attempts were Kevin Nash's past gimmicks, including Oz, Vinnie Vegas, and Diesel, all of which Sonjay despised. On the April 26 episode of Impact!, Dutt and Lethal won a shot at the X Division Championship held by Chris Sabin at Sacrifice. Dutt was unhappy at Lethal getting the pinfall, however, Dutt and Lethal started fighting with each other. Kevin Nash came out and separated the two, but Dutt kicked him and left the ring. On a later episode of Impact!, Dutt apologized to Nash and claimed "it was the heat of the moment". Nash forgave Dutt but warned him not to do it again. On June 7, Dutt introduced a new gimmick reminiscent of a Zen in which he called himself "The Guru" Sonjay Dutt. As part of the gimmick, he began dressing all in white, and apologized to Nash and Lethal for his behavior. At Victory Road, Dutt competed in the 10 man Ultimate X match in an attempt to become the number one contender for the X Division Championship, but was eliminated in the Gauntlet portion of the match. 2008–2009 Dutt and Lethal began to have some problems when Dutt began showing interest in Lethal's on-screen girlfriend SoCal Val. Dutt participated in the Xscape match at Lockdown where he was the first participant eliminated. At Slammiversary, Dutt ruined Lethal and SoCal Val's wedding, when he begged Val to marry him instead. Dutt attacked Lethal, and began a villainous turn, which led to Dutt and Lethal facing off in matches at Victory Road and Hard Justice, splitting the victories. At No Surrender, Val turned on Lethal and assisted Dutt in winning a "Ladder of Love" ladder match. On February 20, 2009, Dutt left TNA after his contract expired due to he and TNA management being unable to come to terms on a new deal. Return to the independent circuit (2009–2012) After leaving TNA, Dutt returned to Japan to compete for Pro Wrestling Zero1, after a four-year hiatus, and on March 15, 2009, defeated Ikuto Hidaka to win the Zero1 International Junior Heavyweight Championship. Dutt vacated the title on November 29, 2009, for the Tenka-Ichi 2009 tournament. He attempted to regain the title, but was eliminated from the tournament in the semifinals by Prince Devitt. Dutt made his Pro Wrestling Guerrilla debut on April 11, 2009, at Ninety-Nine, where he defeated Roderick Strong in a singles match. The following day at One Hundred, the promotion's 100th show, he was defeated by El Generico. Since leaving TNA, Dutt has also begun making appearances for Ring of Honor. He made his return to the company on May 8, 2009, in Boston, MA, wrestling in a 3-way dance with Eddie Edwards and Bryan Danielson, who ended up winning the match. On August 31 Dutt made his Ring of Honor Wrestling debut in a losing effort against Delirious, with whom he would feud for the rest of the year. He also currently works for the Australasian Wrestling Federation (AWF), where he is the current #1 Contender for the AWF World Title. After an eleven-month break from Ring of Honor, Dutt returned to the promotion on December 17, 2010, replacing an injured Kenny Omega and facing ROH World Champion Roderick Strong in a losing effort in a non–title match. At the following day's Final Battle 2010 pay-per-view Dutt again replaced Omega and faced Eddie Edwards in another losing effort. In 2011, it was revealed that Dutt would take part in a new hiphop/pro wrestling collaboration, the Urban Wrestling Federation, with taping of the first event "First Blood" taking place on June 3. On June 19 Dutt, working under the ring name Schwagg Dutt, was announced as being a part of the roster of All Wheels Wrestling. At the pilot tapings on June 29, Dutt was first defeated in a five-minute Iron Man match by Aaron Aguilera, before defeating him, Dubai and RPM (Jay Lethal) in an Ultimate X match. In December 2011, Dutt took part in TNA's India project, Ring Ka King. On July 27, 2013, Dutt was defeated by Jay Lethal in the first round for the vacant ROH World Championship. On November 9, 2013, Dutt defeated Ben Ortiz at House of Hardcore 3. Sonjay, along with Zema Ion appeared on Singapore Pro Wrestling's Collision on 11 January 2014. He faced Russian wrestler Serg White. On 12 March 2014, Sonjay dutt was defeated by El Ligero In a Revolution Pro event. On 5 May 2014, At Continental Wrestling Federation Dutt defeated John Morrison to Capture the CWF United States Championship. Return to TNA (2012–2013) On June 28, 2012, Dutt returned to TNA, defeating Rubix to qualify for a tournament for the TNA X Division Championship. On July 8 at Destination X, Dutt defeated Rashad Cameron to qualify for the finals of the tournament. Later that same event, Dutt was defeated by Zema Ion in the final Ultimate X match, which also included Kenny King and Mason Andrews. During the match, Dutt legitimately separated his shoulder and had to leave the match momentarily to get it popped back into place. Dutt returned on the July 26 episode of Impact Wrestling as one of four men vying for a shot at the X Division Championship, however, TNA World Heavyweight Champion Austin Aries opted not to grant him the shot due to his injured shoulder, instead naming Kenny King the number one contender. Dutt returned to TNA during the August 31 and September 1 house shows, working against Zema Ion. On September 5, Dutt was named the number one contender to Ion's X Division Championship at No Surrender. Four days later, Dutt was defeated in his pay-per-view title match. On the September 13 episode of Impact Wrestling, Dutt again unsuccessfully challenged Ion for the X Division Championship. On January 12, 2013, Dutt returned to TNA to take part in TNA X-Travaganza, teaming with Petey Williams in a tag team match, where they were defeated by Christopher Daniels and Kazarian. Dutt returned to Impact Wrestling on March 21, unsuccessfully challenging Kenny King for the X Division Championship in a three-way match, also involving Zema Ion. On July 18, Dutt won a 3-way match against Homicide and Petey Williams to get a shot at the X-Division Title on July 25. On July 25, Dutt was defeated by Manik in the Ultimate X for the TNA X Division Championship, which also included Greg Marasciulo. On August 21, Dutt returned to Impact Wrestling where he wrestled against TNA X Division Champion Manik in a losing effort. On December 30, 2013, Dutt was part of TNA #Old School wrestled against Chris Sabin and Austin Aries in a three-way dance, where Aries emerged victorious. Global Force Wrestling (2015–2017) On May 13, 2015, Global Force Wrestling (GFW) announced Dutt as part of their roster. Second return to Impact Wrestling (2017–2019) In April 2017, it was announced the Dutt would be working as a producer for Impact Wrestling. On the episode broadcast LIVE on Thursday 20 April, Dutt would surprise everyone by making his in-ring return in a 6-way X-Division title match. During the match however, Dutt sustained a serious looking eye injury which effectively ruled him out of the contest. After its conclusion Dutt was treated backstage by the Impact Wrestling medical team, with the promotion later airing some of the gruesome footage online via its YouTube channel. On January 23, 2019 it was reported Dutt left Impact Wrestling. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **450° splash **Camel clutch **Diving splash **''Hindu Press'' (Corkscrew 450° splash) **''Moonstomp'' (Moonsault double foot stomp) **Running shooting star press **''Sonjay Cutter'' (Standing sitout shiranui) *'Signature moves' **''Bombay Boom'' (Pendulum kick from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent) **''Bombay Buster'' (Vertical suplex twisted and dropped into a facebreaker knee smash) **''Bombay-Rana'' (Springboard somersault hurricanrana) **''Calcutta Cutta'' (Facebreaker knee smash followed by a jumping neckbreaker) **Frankensteiner **''Indian Summer'' (Elevated cradle neckbreaker) **''Sprinkler Elbow'' (Arm twist ropewalk elbow drop, with theatrics) **Tilt-a-whirl tornado DDT *'Managers' **Kevin Nash **Pandora **SoCal Val *'Nicknames' **"The Mamu" **"The American Monkey" **"The Guru" **"The Original Playa from the Himalaya" *'Entrance themes' **"Addictive (Remix)" by Truth Hurts featuring Rakim (CZW; July 13, 2002 – November 22, 2002) **"Beware of the Boys (Remix)" by Panjabi MC and Jay-Z (CZW; December 14, 2002 – July 10, 2010) **"Guru" by Dale Oliver (TNA / Impact Wrestling; June 7, 2007 – November 6, 2015, August 12, 2015 – September 16, 2015, April 20, 2017 – January 23, 2019) Championships and accomplishments *'American Pro Wrestling Alliance' **APWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 time) **CZW Best of the Best 2004 Tournament Winner *'Continental Wrestling Federation' **CWF United States Championship (1 time) *'CyberSpace Wrestling Federation' **CSWF Cruiser X Championship (1 time) **CSWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Ruckus (1) and Prince Nana (1) *'Danger Zone Wrestling' **DZW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sean Lei *'Global Wrestling Alliance' **GWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sean Lei *'IWA Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'KYDA Pro Wrestling' **KYDA Pro Mid-Atlantic Championship (2 times) *'Major League Wrestling' **MLW Junior Heavyweight Crown Championship (1 time) *'NWA Impact' **NWA Impact Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Cyberspace / CyberSpace Wrestling Federation' **CSWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Prince Nana **NWA Cyberspace Cruiser-X Championship (1 time) *'Plymouth Championship Wrestling' **Plymouth Championship Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'81' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' **Zero1 International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Renegade Wrestling Alliance' **RWA Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) *'Global Force Wrestling' **GFW NexGen Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **World X Cup (2006) - with Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin and Jay Lethal **Global Impact Tournament (2015) - Team International (The Great Sanada, Drew Galloway, The Great Muta, Tigre Uno, Magnus, Rockstar Spud, Khoya, Bram and Angelina Love) **TNA X Division Championship (1 time) *'WrestleClash' **WrestleClash Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'UWA Hardcore Wrestling' **Grand Prix Tournament (2006) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA Reverse Battle Royal at TNA Impact! See also *Sonjay Dutt's event history External links * Sonjay Dutt profile at GFWWrestling.com Profile * Sonjay Dutt's Twitter *Sonjay Dutt profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1982 births Category:2000 debuts Category:Indian wrestlers Category:Washington, D.C. wrestlers Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Experience alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Cyberspace alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:NWA Wrestle Birmingham alumni Category:Primal Conflict Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xplosion alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Real Warrior Entertainment alumni Category:TNT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Valor Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Allied Independent Wrestling Federations alumni Category:Alpha-1 Wrestling alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Australasian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Awesome Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Classic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Future-Shock Wrestling alumni Category:Ground Breaking Wrestling alumni Category:Hardway Wrestling alumni Category:Heritage Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Melbourne City Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Horizons Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Next Generation Wrestling (Tennessee) alumni Category:NWA Central States Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Dawg alumni Category:NWA Shockwave alumni Category:On Point Wrestling alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling LIVE alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Phoenix alumni Category:Renegade Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Ring Ka King alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Twin Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Urban Empire Wrestling alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleZone alumni Category:Wrestling Is Cool alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Black Diamond Wrestling alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:Atomic Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Dominion Championship Wrestling alumni Category:TNA X-Division Champions Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:GFW NexGen Champions Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerilla alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling's Elite alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Masters Of Ring Entertainment alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:German Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Commentators